


somewhere warm

by sunshine_bf



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, This is basically a Hallmark movie, actually she does she deserves every right, aka every time she wears a suit or makes a joke, and dont get together for a while, and like taking things slow, christmas stuff comes up later, friendly psa that jarvs not a top, fucking hets i cant take it anymore seriously im at my limit, hopefully thisll get finished, human shyv ig thats nice, implied xin/j3, jarvan gets to wear his glasses for once thank the lord, jarvans a nerd who owns a bookstore and waters fake plants bc he feels bad leaving them there, kinda slow but idk, like she has a whole phd she doesnt need to be hot too, local nerd likes nerdy buff strong woman who could beat him to a pulp, more tags will b added later, rarepairs mentioned, self indulgent writing check, she doesnt deserve this many rights, shyv gives jarvan nosebleeds on a regular basis, so take that as u will, the dogs dont die and they are very good and love shaped, theyre both idiots, this was an impulse writ please help im dying, this wasnt supposed to be more than 3k words but here i am w 7 long ass chapters planned oh dear, undercut shyvana rights, welcome to the fluff bank we got fluff on deck fluff on da floor, well see tho i guess, what if we were both nerds and kissing haha jk unless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_bf/pseuds/sunshine_bf
Summary: she was a lawyer, he was a book nerd, what more can i say. self indulgent writing in which they get to be soft and happy thanks.jarvans a bookstore keeper and shyvanas a buff lawyer and they both have dogs and who knows if thats gonna go anywhere lets go.
Relationships: Jarvan Lightshield IV/Shyvana, Lee Sin/Shen (Mentioned), Master Yi/Riven/Yasuo (mentioned)
Kudos: 12





	somewhere warm

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that the first chapter is kinda scattered but anyway i was gonna split it into 2 but here we are anyway posting one big one. but heres some uhh exposition stuff here we go. sorry in advance abt self indulgent writing hours. i keep getting angsty writing ideas bc of the new ruined shyvana skin and its bio and that its canon and im very scared so we're just gonna write some soft happily ever after stuff ok sounds great anyway shyvana wears suits constantly jarvan im so sorry. 
> 
> also sorry i type words like favourite or behaviour with the u.

As the door to the shop opened, the bells attached jingled as to alert the owner. Shyvana didn't go to the desk positioned just barely in view, but directed her attention towards nearby shelves. Not being very large, the bookstore still held a remarkable stock of various genres, which would make her quest a tad more difficult, considering Ana didn't have a clue as to what she pursued. A new book, for sure, but as for what she wanted, that was completely up in the air. She had 2 hours before she clocked in, so she didn't mind taking her time here. Finding the shop on Maps, she was glad it was on her route, complete with coffee stops near it. Ana could come back, and she liked not having to find new places whenever she wanted something, like books, plants, or a cup of coffee.

A throat cleared behind her, and she turned to see the owner, a man with brown hair tied in a low ponytail, one lock hanging stray in front of his face, with visible stubble, and deep eye bags. In a pair of khaki pants, a collared blue striped shirt, a light jacket, and plain leather shoes, he did look a bit like a dweeb, but what else could be expected from a passionate vendor in a small shop in the city? He clears his throat before speaking. "Welcome, ah, how may I help you?"

"I'm simply looking for something that.. calls to me." Shrugging, Shyvana glanced at nearby books, none of which appeared particularly appealing. Mostly autobiographies, which were one of her least favourite genres. Reading about someone's life from their view offered no sustenance, only self directed pride and boasting at worst, and sad, gruesome honesty at best, neither of which fostered Ana's sense of imagination or inspiration, which is why she took the time to read in the first place. Hopefully that opinion wouldn't offend the man standing in front of her. "Would you have any suggestions?"

Eyes lighting up, the man nodded. He stood up a tad straighter now, hands lifting ever so slightly with eagerness. This was his element, after all. "What genres are you usually drawn towards?" Closing his mouth, the pointed effort to not keep talking was noticeable, and so...natural as well. The passion he felt for his job was... highly evident. And it was something Shyvana liked as well.

"Fantasy and sci-fi, though really, I'm looking for something new to bring with me to work today." Gesturing to her briefcase held beside her, she smiled. She carried it with her and while it wasn't large or particularly flashy, it did sometimes draw eyes. Though, its purpose would be obvious without the gesture, anyway, but it was better than standing perfectly still while holding it in her hand.

Nodding quickly, the man lifted a hand in a gesture to wait there. "One moment, please." Darting through the shelves, the man scanned them swiftly with his eyes and a trailing finger, selecting around five books before returning. "Three of these, admittedly, are, ah, romance, but they're some of my personal comfort reads, if that would hold any interest to you." Tapping the cover of another book, he continued, "this is a fantasy, and the other is a fictional take on a historical event. And if you would like me to find something else if none of those suit your fancy, there is no pressure there. These are just some of my personal likes. I enjoy romance and historical novels, as well as sci-fi, and any mix of those are up my alley, but as you're looking for something different than your interests, ah..." He trailed off, stopping.

Smiling at the breathless speech, she nodded, slowly. "What would the...particular contents of the romance ones hold?" Ana looked at them, not exactly skeptically, but not completely sold yet. She didn't want anything that wouldn't suit being read in a work setting, which was where she tended to read, in between tasks and clients, and the rather boring amount of paperwork she was continuously required to complete for her coworkers. Being a lawyer could be fulfilling, but overall it was a boring, hard job having to deal with stubborn, demanding people. Shyvana may be stubborn and demanding at times too, but it can be frustrating to work with those exactly like yourself, no?

The man's face tinted a shade of pink, faint, but there. "Uh, ah, there's not, erm, graphic content, ah, don't worry about that." Removing his glasses to wipe them before returning them to his face, he fidgeted a bit. "One's about people living on the moon, another's set in a world of myth, and the last is a dystopia." Clearing his throat again, he picked up one of the books before putting it down again awkwardly, obviously just trying to do something with his hands.

Shyvana let out a laugh. "Well I'd assume you wouldn't just hand out porn, would you?" The look of surprise on the man's face was... rather priceless. Not in a cruel way, just the general reaction to the mere mention of a genre. "I don't think you sell much of that anyway, hm?"

The man fumbled with his words, opening and closing his mouth. "I- uh- no, I would not, ah, no, erm.." Stumbling around the conversation, his tone was awkward. "I don't... those aren't my kinds of reads either, though if they are yours there's no judgement here, obviously, uh, yeah, ah..."

"Oh no I have no interest in such writing, don't worry this much, I'm just joshing with you." Glancing at the three romances again, she selected one to read the back of the cover of. "What's your name?" An easy question. Also because Shyvana definitely planned on coming back, if only to get this kind of involvement in literature. He seemed genuine, and she liked that. Being a person could be something that gets lost in jobs.

The man sighed softly, probably grateful for the clear topic change. Shyvan couldn't blame him either. "Jarvan, yours?"

Smiling, she filed that into memory. "I'm Shyvana, and I'm a local lawyer." Not saying from where, just what she was for now.

Jarvan nodded, eyes lingering on the book in Ana's hands, before hesitating again, chuckling nervously. "You're not here on an undercover mission or anything, right?"

"Of course not." Shyvana laughs again, before smiling teasingly. "If I was, I couldn't just tell you anyways, now could I? But no, I'm not here to shut down your shop over carrying pornography, rest assured."

"I-...I didn't realize quite how silly that had sounded, erm.." Jarvan rubbed the back of his neck before removing his glasses to wipe them again. They were rectangular lenses, wired with the little nose nubs, and the frame was a brownish colour. They appeared to be bifocals as well. Glancing at the book in Shyvana's hands again, he cleared his throat again, though not in a rude way by any stretch of the imagination. "Does that one interest you? If you like it, there are more to the series, as well as similar book types."

"Yes, I believe it does, and if I enjoy it, I'll most certainly be back for more." She makes a small movement towards the checkout counter, and Jarvan nods in reply, and they fall into a sort of silence as Jarvan rings up the book, Shyvana pays, and the book is placed in her briefcase. "Thank you again, Jarvan. I look forward to being back. And if this does include any porn..." Trailing off, she smiles again as Jarvan fumbles.

His face pink again with embarrassment, Jarvan rubs the back of his neck again. "I... uh. Yeah I look forward too it, I like talking about books as well as selling them to who buys, but, ah...it does not. You have my, ah, word on that." He begins fidgeting with a tassel on a book on the selling desk. 

Sighing to hide a bit of laughter, Ana offers him a light smile. "I'm just joking, don't worry about it. Have a good day, and good luck selling more."

  
"Ah.. yes. I know. You as well! Come back soon." Jarvan smiles back, and Shyvana turns, heading out of the store, and to her car. She still had a bit of time before work, but she may as well begin heading over. She had a streak of being early to the office, after all, even if they weren't all for court cases. Plus, she could begin her reading as well, which she looked forward to if Jarvan's claims about the quality proved to be true to Shyvana's standards as well.

* * *

  
Jarvan was sorting some tags when Shyvana returned. She was definitely one of his more talkative customers, and he couldn't say he minded, but it definitely pulled him further from his zone. And it wasn't in a middle aged Karen making him uncomfortable way, it simply felt like very real interaction, and less staged retail. The familiar bells jingled and he glanced up, smiling weakly at her as she approached him, setting the box of tags down on a nearby stool. "So how'd you like the book, assuming you've finished it?"

"I have." Shyvana nodded, smiling again. The woman was several inches taller than him, had a remarkable Russian accent, and her hair was in a styled undercut, dyed purple, with the hair flipped to one side. Her eyes were a golden amber, and her skin was freckled, with visible patches of vitiligo. Bearing several piercings, and being visibly muscled, the woman looked a lot more rough and tumble than the usual uniform standards Jarvan had seen for lawyers, including his father. "You were right in your claim, the book is very good, not something I thought I'd say for a sappy romance. The angsty parts were brutal, though. This author is good." 

"She is!" Beaming, Jarvan was very glad that Shyvana hadn't hated the book. That would've been incredibly embarrassing. And might've meant she wouldn't come back, and he cared about what his buyers thought of their purchases, be them genres he was less fond of or his long time favourites. This job made him happy, anyway. Happier than any office could've. "Could I interest you in the next book of the series, where new government problems arise? No spoilers of course, just what's on the cover. I could fetch you a copy if you'd like, in paperback or hardcover. But the series is still being written as well, and it's good! It only gets better after the first, which can feel a bit awkward in parts due to the initial nature of their relationship." Pausing for a breath, Jarvan broke eye contact. "Apologies for rambling, I just, ah, enjoy this series quite a lot. And there's no pressure for you to as well, I'm just selling my books." Chuckling awkwardly, Jarvan shifted on his feet.

Shyvana smiled at the ramble, before replying, with a sliiight soothing tone added in for comfort's sake. "No need to apologize at all, it's reassuring to see such genuine care, as opposed to simply selling what's on your shelves without a second thought. Yes, I'd be interested in the second book, if I can go ahead and purchase that? In hardcover works fine." Glancing at the shelves, she paused, before dismissing any thoughts she seemed to be turning around in her head. 

Jarvan sighed internally at that, he was always afraid of putting people off with unintentional enthusiasm. He hadn't had enough coffee to filter right today, either, and a customer today had irritated him so much that he'd had to go into the back to 'search logs' for the location of the book that they'd wanted, if only for a breather from the hounding rage they had carried. "Sounds great, I'm going to go grab the book for you, then?" Picking up the box of tags again, Jarvan intended to bring it with him back to his desk.

Visibly relaxing at the offer, she nodded. "Sounds great," she echoed, before shifting around a bit as she pulled out her wallet, then standing there awkwardly for a moment or two, clearing her throat almost inaudibly. "Alright. I'll, uh..." Shyvana gestures at the checkout counter, and made a small movement before waiting for Jarvan.

"Yeah, I'll meet you over there in a moment." And with that, and setting it down on his way, Jarvan made his way through the shelving, hands running over countless spines, before finding the location of the book he sought. Taking just a moment to look at the familiar book in his hands, he smiled. This book, the second of now several, was one he could remember waiting for the release of, and it had been a shocker, especially due to the painful cliffhanger it had been left off on. The author was truly cruel in that sense, tormenting the readers to hang onto every word to attempt to grab at just a piece or particle of the future of the story, even though the endeavour was fruitless in the end. Reaching the counter and turning on the register again, he begins to ring up the order, and Shyvana offers her card. Jarvan swipes it, returning it to her. The moments pass by in silence before Shyvana speaks again.

"If your schedule is correct, I was wondering if you'd want to walk to a coffee shop and read there, perhaps?" The offer was a bit out of the blue, but damn if the woman wasn't anything but direct with intentions. Though this wouldn't be much. Just some coffee with a good book. No need for awkward conversation attached.

Pinching the bridge of his nose again, Jarvan sighed, stumbling around awkwardly, once again. "Ah.. I, yes. Um, don't spend much time with other people, apologies but, ah..." Jarvan takes his time to sort his thoughts, which were simply getting all tied up in his personal schedule shifting in the blink of an eye. "The schedule is correct, I'm closing in just a few minute. Let me just water my plants before I lock up." He began to reach under the counter for a watering can before he was interrupted. 

"Water them?" The tone was confused and curious. Odd, even. And Shyvana looked at him with a matching look, before glancing at the plants, Jarvan, and back again. Lifting one hand before putting it down before having touched anything or made any gestures. Gods, Jarvan could use the caffeine up ahead.

"Yes.." Jarvan replied slowly, carefully. Cautious as to the odd change in the energy between them. It was.. concerning him, really. "It's a schedule I have for them. Since... plants need water and all, but I'm worried one's dying at the moment as it has been very out of the sun's reach and it definitely looks as if it's fading." Jarvan spoke slowly, still... disturbed to a degree. Though, Shyvana's reply cut quick and sharp, and didn't clear anything up.

Her brow furrowed, and Jarvan bit the side of his cheek as he waited, hands now sweaty because of his rising nervousness. "Are they not plastic?" More question marks were all that popped up in Jarvan's head now as he stood there, probably quite like a dunce.

Jarvan's tone didn't save an ounce of the confusion he felt, mixed with sheer surprise at the suggestion. "What? They're my plants." Plants that grow, and he took care of, as well. And had for a long while. In fact he was proud of them as well.

"I thought... I think they're fake. Feel their leaves? I didn't think those looked natural." Shyvana picked up one, carefully, feeling the leaves and offering it to Jarvan, who then felt the leaves.

"...oh."

"Not to, like, crush your dreams of being the best botanist or anything, sorry." Barely hearing her voice, all Jarvan felt was the heating of his ears and the rush of shame for feeling... rather blindsided. He hadn't thought to go touching his plants and all. 

It took him a long moment to reply as well. "No, my dad bought these for me, and I... I just assumed they were real for I don't know how many months." He takes a deep breath, setting down the can and picking up his set of keys for the shop, pinching the bridge of his nose again, and taking off his glasses to clean them, even though he probably had done so just minutes before. It was a nervous habit, a way of coping, though he was more embarrassed and confused than upset or uncomfortable, anyway.

"Don't have a crisis on me now." Shyvana's tone was teasing, and friendly, bearing no real insult, only lighthearted chiding, as she placed her book into her briefcase, glancing around a bit. Awkwardly standing there again too. Odd how the formalities between a customer can disappear with just a few visits. Well, funny rather. Interesting, even.

Jarvan let out a small laugh. "No promises. Anyway, I'll walk with you to the coffee shop down the street, yes?" A breath was held on the tip of his tongue, which he let out with her response.

"That works perfectly for me." And she turned, exiting the shop, but standing a bit beyond the door, pulling out her phone and leaning against the wall. Nodding, Jarvan turned to his office to begin locking the register, safes, and other compartments for the day.

"Wonderful," he mumbled to himself, and he honestly meant it, as he grabbed his current read, a historical novel on the siege of a city led by an ancient perspective on military and war. Hopefully, Shyvana wouldn't go about calling him a nerd.

* * *

Staring blankly at the cover of his book, Jarvan thought about the progression of the last week. First, Shyvana had come into his store and brought a lot more life and character than, really, any of his regular customers did, even long time buyers. They all still ultimately respected the business, but Shyvana had been eager to chat and discuss things, not slowing down her pace no matter what she may suggest or do. Or make him realize or question. Jarvan realized he was only barely sure why he'd agreed to get coffee in the first place.

"A black coffee would be fine for me." Shyvana listing her order snaps Jarvan from his mulling thoughts. She smiled kindly at the server who jotted it down.

"And for you, sir?" The server prompted, pen and paper out, waiting.

Rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, Jarvan answered the question. "I, ah, the same, yes. And some honey to spoon into it, please, if that's not too much trouble." He let off a tiny laugh to reduce the nervous buildup that often came with public affairs. Jarvan tended to drink his coffee and read alone, on the patio of the café, or in the nearby park. Not inside, where it was full of noise and commotion and there was someone very big and loud in front of him, looking directly at Jarvan as well.

"Coming right up, and yes I can get you your honey." Nodding, their server began to turn towards the electronic order placement station across the large, booth and table filled room. 

"Thank you." They said in unison, and Jarvan immediately shifted his gaze away.

Shyvana didn't immediately dive into her book, instead opting to try to get to know the man a bit. Jarvan hoped she wasn't going to prompt any more embarrassment or confusion, not in public. Jarvan liked feeling tucked away in the crowd, after all. "So what genres do you favour the most?"

"Well, you know about romance, but I also enjoy historical works and poetry. And anything with a happy ending, really. Though historical ones don't have that. And I enjoy a good tear-heavy tragedy every now and then. I'm not too picky, not that I could be when I'm so surrounded by variety every day." He answered comfortably. Books were not a topic that led to conversational flounders, usually, and he could continue on about them for hours if one wanted to hear about his favourite niches or clichés he sucked for or anything like that.

Nodding slowly again, Shyvana smiled. "I suppose so... that's very fair. You do look like the person to be a secret sap, though." And she smirked a bit on the last bit, before glancing at her own book again. "This does look good."

Jarvan let out a dry laugh, shaking his head. "I don't think it's that much of a secret, really. Not to anyone I know." His friends shared the indulgence as well, and they would binge movies and read such books together and discuss them. "But I suppose you'd be correct, yes. And it is! You'll probably want the next book immediately after, though, if you still like it by the end."

"Fair enough, and I may take you up on that." Shyvana filed this information away as well, continuing with the questions. "Do you write anything yourself?"

To say the least, Jarvan was caught off guard, though this question frequently was asked of him. If he carried any of his own books, if he was an editor or a publisher, if he'd fund a book, even. "Er... a bit? Nothing I'd thought good enough to share yet. But yes, I dabble in poetry and other writing. Nothing special or gross, obviously. Just, uh, I consider myself a bit of an amateur when it comes to actually writing and all." Taking off his glasses again, Jarvan wiped them down with a napkin from the table before returning them to his face, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm sure your writing is wonderful. The creator is the harshest critic after all." Shyvana smiled, almost knowingly, though there was nothing malicious in it. It was rather kind, really. Once again catching him off guard. He would've been home by now had she not asked him for this. He still liked it, but kept checking the time.

"I... I suppose. So what do you do?" An attempt to change the questioning around, or at least make it mutual. The rules and structure wore him out, really, and trying to be good and presentable got.. exhausting after a bit. But it was alright. Friends could be taxing but it was never in a bad way. Jarvan was fairly sure he could call Shyvana a friend, right? They were getting coffee, anyway. That wasn't a normal customer thing. It's how he'd befriended Shen, after opening his store. He'd met Yasuo in college.

"I don't write, just read in my free time, I do a lot of court cases and other more being physically present endeavours. I have a dog, as well. Do you have any pets?"

Smiling, Jarvan felt more comfortable. At least she was likeminded in several ways, though she was louder, more noticeable, and outgoing. "I have a dog as well. What breed do you have?"

"A Bernese Mountain, what about you?" Shyvana seemed equally happy with this realization of shared parts of their lives. And Bernies were rather nice dogs in Jarvan's opinion as well, just a bit big for him.

"I have a German Shepherd." Rubbing his neck awkwardly, Jarvan continued. "His name is uh... Drakebane. I didn't name him."

She chuckled softly before adding in again. "Mine is Ryu, and damn, what do you have against dragons?" Shyvana's tone turned teasing-mocking and Jarvan felt a bit embarrassed again, but anyway.

Jarvan shook his head, worried about offending the woman. "Nothing, I swear!" He cleared his throat again, glancing around, as if searching for something that wasn't there. "I didn't name him."

"Hm... suspicious." Her tone was teasing, and it did help him relax. Jarvan was getting worried he was offending the woman. Maybe he was, but that wasn't the biggest issue, was it?

Letting out an indignant noise, Jarvan retorted quickly. "It is not!" His face flushed at that and he returned to staring at his hands, embarrassed by the outburst. Shyvana had a dragon tattoo on her arm, he realized. 

Shyvana laughed. "Suuuuure." She opened her mouth to say something more, but right then the server returned with their drinks. Receiving them, the two fell into a comfortable silence, opening their books to read, as Jarvan's mind spun a bit before falling into the comfortable involvement in his book, though trying to muffle any small gasps the best he could. Jarvan continued to glance up at Shyvana, though, watching her facial expressions for the reactions to one of his favourite books. It didn't matter much if she didn't like it, but it pleased him that she appeared to enjoy something Jarvan was so fond of.

Finishing their coffees, and getting decently far in their books, Shyvana interrupting occasionally to comment on a point in the book, which made Jarvan smile every time. It was calm, really. Though eventually, Shyvana's phone buzzed and she hummed as she read it, and the quiet spell was broken as she assumed a far more neutral expression. "I think I need to go cover for something, this was very nice though, if you'd like to again sometime?" She returned her book to her briefcase and stood up to leave, but waited for Jarvan's reply, obviously to be polite.

"As did I. Sure, as long as you come back and buy things from me." Jarvan winked, and chuckled awkwardly at himself immediately, as he quickly felt like burying himself for that one. "I'm just kidding and all. Thank you for the company." He offered a small smile, which she returned with a larger, firmer one.

"Anytime." And with that, Shyvana, her warm energy, and thick Russian accent were gone, leaving an empty mug and indentation in the opposing booth in her place. Jarvan took a moment to finish the last of his drink before returning it to the saucer, and leaving the tip. Walking out to the station home, he glanced at the trees, which were in the fading green of the nearing autumn. As he waited for the bus, Jarvan pulled out his phone to text a certain someone.

* * *

SMS MESSAGING. 

[To: Dad]

Jarvan: Why are the plants in my shop fake?

Xin: ...

Xin: I thought you knew they were fake.

Xin: What have you been doing if you just now realized this?

Jarvan: I, uh, may have been watering them on the regular.

Xin: ...

Xin: I'm sorry I'm laughing as hard as I am. But that's...y'know... they're plastic, son.

Jarvan: I thought I was killing...a fake plant. And I've been positioning them so they won't damage the books.

Xin: I honestly don't know how you couldn't have realized.

Jarvan: I didn't think you're supposed to mess with plants too much, I just water them and call it a day.

Xin: I'm so sorry.

Jarvan: Thanks.

* * *

Entering his apartment, Jarvan ruffled the ears of his German Shepherd, a four year old named Drakebane. The name had come attached to the dog, and though it was quite edgy and a tad obnoxious, Jarvan wouldn't have come up with a better one himself, so it had stayed. It was only then that Jarvan started to consider that he may not see Shyvana again, but something about her just told him that she wasn't a presence to disappear. There were more books in the series she'd become fond of as well, and from her speed at reading at the café, he couldn't imagine it'd be much more than a few days till he interacted with the woman again. Phone buzzing in his pocket, the man pulled it out, also realizing he didn't have Shyvana's number. Which wasn't important, anyway.

* * *

SMS MESSAGING.

[To: Dad]

Xin: Would you like some real plants, son?

Jarvan: Uh

Jarvan: Actually I don't think I can take care of them, considering I genuinely thought I was killing plastic.

Xin: Fair, but if you wanted, I'll get you a succulent or something.

Jarvan: ...

Jarvan: You won't be mad if I kill it?

Xin: I wouldn't be surprised in the slightest if you did, and absolutely not upset, offended, or the like. Your father couldn't take care of plants to save his life, either.

Jarvan: It runs in the family, I suppose. Except for you, since somehow you can make anything grow.

Xin: It takes work, but you can do it.

Jarvan: Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> jarv cannot help but be a little nerd in the bookstore trying to take care of fake plants and reading by the cafe on saturdays. 'how are you this precious for a 27 year old in a dingy little apartment with your dog'
> 
> prob posting the next chapter within the next few days lmao lets see if i can do a schedule.


End file.
